The Kyuubi of the Tempest Road
by Shadowlight0982
Summary: Naruto in the Air Gear world taken to the next level. Sent by Kamui, how will does Naruto adapt in a world of Storm Riders.Well enough to become his own King, watch Naruto ride his own road to the top.
1. Crow takes off

**Welcome everyone! Yes I know I have four other fics that need updating and such so sue me I made this for two reasons. Reason 1 Air Gear is on Netflix and Reason 2 I always wanted to make an Air Gear fic and all others have been stopped and have not been updated since forever.**

**Now for some Announcements:**

** of the school schedule and possible Hurricane maybe hitting my area I may not be able to update in a while so I'll try to update if I have no work or type and save till next I update.**

** Seven Heirs story may just be an idea lost or I'll just recreate the idea.**

**Now that that is done on with the SHOW!**

**(Naruto and Air Gear are both owned by their original creators, all I own is the plot)**

* * *

><p>Over looking Tokyo from on top of the skyscrapers two people were looking out over the city. On had long pink hair wearing a modified sailor outfit, military hat with goggles, and A.T.'s the shape of long green boots. The other had short waving orange hair, black jacket over a red shirt,white pants, and AT with a kitsune on the back wheels.<p>

"So, do you know if he's joining?" Spitfire asked his energetic friend.

Simca just shook her head. "No. He said something about not wanting to come out into the light. He barely even uses his regalia anymore."

"So he's still hanging out at the Noyamano's?" Spitfire asked.

"Yeah but I think that's because of Rika but who knows? Maybe I should try again later." Simca answered.

"Don't bother, you know us foxes. Once we decide something it's hard to change our minds. Plus the fact he doesn't use the Wind Road anymore." Spitfire said.

Simca's smile seemed to grow. "I'm not worried about Foxy-kun's road. I just want to see my fox fly again."

Spitfire just shook his head. "The meetings tomorrow, try not to be too much like yourself."

Simca then jumped off towards a certain direction. "No promises!"

Spitfire sighed before he road off in flames.

(scene change)

"So let me guess, not only did you get your ass handed to you. But you upped and pissed yourself too." A boy said to another boy who was sulking in the living room.

"Shut up man, I thought you were going to have my back where were you!" The other boy yelled back from the couch.

The boy sulking on the couch had raven black spiky hair, brown eyes, white shirt and blue jeans. The other boy was wearing an orange shirt and cargo pants, blond spiky hair, and azure blue eyes.

"I had to work, sorry I couldn't go and watch your ass kicking." Naruto said sarcastically.

Ikki just huffed before turning back to the video. Naruto looked to see Ikki was watching one of Mikan's A.T. Video.

'Ikki getting interested in A.T.'s, well he did get beaten up by that Skull Sader team. That reminds me they are on my list, wonder if shorty is interested in another team crushing.' Naruto's thought were then interrupted by Mikan kicking Ikki square in the face.

"Who the hell said you could watch my videos? You really need to stop touching my stuff without permission!" Mikan shouted.

"Really Ikki you really should be more considerate." Ume said agreeing with her sister.

Ringo then entered the room and then ran to Ikki. "Ikki I heard you tried to pick a fight with a storm rider team! What happened? Are you okay?"

Ikki just left the room not even hearing the concern in Ringo's voice and left for his room. Ringo had a sad look on her face before she left for dinner. Meanwhile Naruto gotten a text and checked his messages.

-Are you going to the meeting?

-Swallow

Naruto stared at the message a little before he replied.

-Sure, as long as you stop trying to get me to join your team.

-Kyuubi

-Will you at least wear your A.T.'s?

-Swallow

-Yeah, so when's the meeting?

-Kyuubi

-It starts tonight, don't be late (insert heart here).

-Swallow

Naruto shook his head before he left for his room. Inside his room was a futon, a desk with a laptop and a few supplies. On the other side of his room was a desk full of A.T. Parts and two cases. Naruto walked towards on of the cases and opened it to reveal a pair of A.T.'s. These wear black with an orange spiral design.

Naruto face shifted to his fox smile. "I wonder if anything special will happen today."

(scene change)

Ikki was looking around with amazement. After finding some old A.T.'s lying around and ending up and Glam Slum to this big storm rider meeting. Ikki was just rolling on until something pink caught his eye.

Kazu and Onigiri couldn't believe their eyes.

"What's Ikki doing here?" Kazu asked out loud.

"I thought this was storm riders only we were lucky to even be here." Onigiri said.

The scene of Ikki chasing Simca around in order to place his sticker was the sight Naruto came to when he arrived at the meeting next to Spitfire.

"Don't tell me Simca found a new plaything for Sky King." Naruto said. Naruto now wore a crimson no sleeve shirt with a spiral in black on the front under an opened black hoodie and black pants with the kanji for kitsune in orange on the left pants leg with his A.T.'s.

"Maybe, although why him I don't even know." Spitfire said after shaking hands with his fellow fox. "So is the almighty Ninth King really not joining our storm riding team?"

"Nah, besides I just might see where the road Ikki takes leads." Naruto said after seeing Ikki's accidental challenge.

(With Ikki)

Ikki was looking at all the eyes watching him in shock. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You got a lot of guts challenging the Skull Saders." Simca said happily.

"What challenge!" Ikki said in shock.

"Well well well if it isn't Baby-face." Magaki Kouji said."You got a lot of nerve showing up again Piss-boy."All of the other Skull Saders laughed at Magaki's reference to Ikki's failure. Magaki then spotted something on Ikki's jacket, Sleeping Forest's emblem.

"Well who am I to not accept your challenge, you ready?" Magaki asked.

"Hold on I don't even know what's going on!" Ikki yelled out but was stopped by a look on Simca's face.

"I hope you don't lose okay." Simca said in her suggestive voice.

Soon Ikki was fired up for the challenge.

(With Naruto)

"Oh boy, that idiot." Naruto sighed as he saw Ikki accept the challenge.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black isn't mate." Spitfire said as he saw Naruto tightening his A.T.'s.

"Are you going to help him out?" Spitfire asked.

"Nope! I just might pick off some of the weaklings, it's up to Ikki from there." Naruto said as he shot off to a nearby building.

As he took off Simca soon showed up next to Spitfire. "Oh did I miss him? It's like my Foxy-kun is avoiding me." Simca said in fake hurt.

"Well care to watch?" Spitfire asked.

"Why not, let's see if little crow can grow his wings and seeing Foxy-kun fly again is a bonus." Simca took off to watch the fight.

"MEETING ADJOURNED!" Spitfire shot off after Simca.

(With Ikki)

'This is amazing! It's like these thing operate as fast as I can think.' Ikki thought before he met the elbow of a Skull Sader.

"See ya later Piss-boy!" The Sader said before riding off with his friend.

Ikki then got back to his knees. 'This sucks, my body doesn't want to move.' Ikki's A.T.'s then sparked to life. 'But my head is telling me to get my ass...in gear!' Ikki then shot towards the Skull Saders. Soon he was surrounded by the Noyamano's.

"What are you doing here!" Ikki asked.

"We're here because of you betting our emblem you son of a bitch!" Mikan yelled back.

"Really Ikki, you always know how to cause problems." Ume said while Ringo just rode silent.

"We'll take out the small fry you go and win!" Ringo said.

(With Naruto)

As a few of the Skull Saders were racing a red and black blur knocked one of them to a dumpster.

"What the hell was that!" One of them asked.

The three then looked to see a shadow of Kyuubi behind the blond teen. Naruto just smirked at them with closed eyes.

"Who the hell are you!" Another Skull Sader asked.

They were all frozen when they saw blood red slitted eyes. "Who I am doesn't matter. What should matter is how badly I'm going to kick you're ass."

"It's just one guy let's get him!" The four Skull Saders pulled out pipes and chains and circled the blond. Naruto just smirked before he vanished in a burst of wind.

(With Ikki)

Magaki was riding on the train tracks, the sight of Glam Slum inching closer and closer. "Hah little bitch is too far behind. I get a high level emblem without even trying!"

Magaki excitement was ending when he heard the sound of sparks. He turned around to see Ikki grinding on the power lines.

'No fucking way!' Magaki then removed his helmet and glared furiously. "Where did he learn a trick like that!"

As Ikki passed Magaki he soon entered a world of wind. "The wind is shifting, no it's a road." As Ikki road a pair of wings spread from his A.T.'s until he crashed into the neon sign.

Magaki just stared with complete shock before riding saying the challenge never happened.

(With Naruto)

From another railroad track Naruto watch the whole battle. "To think he would see the Wind road."

"I know, surprising huh?" Simca said next to the blond. "You ruffed up those riders pretty bad."

Naruto just shrugged. "Nothing a trip to the hospital won't fix, but what are your plans now Simca-chan?"

Simca had a small blush before she hugged Naruto from behind, pressing her breasts against his back.

"Are you jealous? Don't worry Foxy-kun you're still my favorite."

Naruto had gained a blush but shook it off quick. "I have to go before they notice anything, see around Simca-chan and try not to ruffle Crow's feathers too much." Naruto then shot off towards home.

Naruto was halfway home before he stopped on a random building. "I didn't think they let you out your cage Shorty."

"Fuck off Fox." A boy said as he landed on the building. The boy wore an orange straitjacket and white pants with two threads with hooks on each leg and black A.T.'s.

"So what does the almighty Fang King want now, we already hunted a team this week." Naruto asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought why not drop in, you seem to know the Crow everyone's starting to talk about." Agito said.

"So what about it?"Naruto asked again.

"I just wanted to tell you first about me playing with the Crow, see if his wings are anything compared to my fangs." Agito answered.

"Do anything you want , I won't stop you. Better be careful though, Ikki kind of like me in a way, he can make friends with just about anyone." Naruto said.

Agito just showed a fanged smile. "Whatever, only person I accept as a friend is you seeing how you ride at my level. Later Fucker, same time next week!" Agito then rode away, probably towards Kaito.

Naruto then turned and continued home. 'I was hoping something interesting would happen. So Ikki, how will you handle this?'

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Like**

**Love**

**Review**

**Flame**

**This just to see how many reviews I get before I even continue with this. The next to be updated is Avatar and the Lightning Prince so all fans of that story rejoice.**

**Shadowlight0982 out.**


	2. Major AN (READ!)

**A.N.**

* * *

><p><strong> First I want to say I am sorry for not updating this fic, but I want to say now that this fic is not discontinued. I'm reading over all my fics and I see several things that can be improved and also redone. I know I can make the fics better but first I want an answer from all of you readers:<strong>

**Should I rewrite the fic to make it even better?**

**-Or-**

**Should I just continue it and leave it as it is?**

** While I feel the story will go better if I rewrite it and improve it, I will continue to write even if the majority votes I just continue. Writer's block made me become the thing I promised I wouldn't be when I started writing…so now I taking responsibility and going back to writing when I have time.**

** So everyone please answer the question and look forward to me writing soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Shadowlight0982 out.<strong>


End file.
